


Taking pain away

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac comes home after a hard day at work and his lover makes him feel better about a few of the choices he was forced to make. ***SPOILERS Season 3.08 Consequences*** I don't own anything or anyone you know and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking pain away

Mac locked the door behind him, placed his gun and badge in the small table drawer and made his way back to the bedroom. Slowly, almost mechanically, he took off his shoes and suit; shirt and socks going in the hamper. He pulled out a pair of running pants and a sweatshirt and put them on the bed. He sank down next to them and buried his face in his hands.

“Hey,” a soft voice said from the door. “You planning to come out soon ‘cause, you know, supper’s getting cold.”

When Mac didn’t answer his lover walked over and sat next to him on their bed. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Claire’s son is in New York,” Mac said. “He thought Stella was his mother and has been stalking her. And then once I explained who I was and what happened he just left.” Mac flopped back on the bed. “He just walked away without understanding what I was offering him.”

“And what he meant to you. He’s a piece of Claire that you could touch. We should find your old photo albums; maybe the kid’ll be back and you can at least let him have a piece of his mother.”

“Reed looks so much like her,” Mac sighed. “It was like seeing her again for the first time and I didn’t know what to say to him.”

“You want me to take some of this hurt away?”

“You’re supposed to be mad at me for the way I acted today, remember?”

“We agreed work stays at work. It don’t come in here and screw with what we got.” Don leaned over and kissed Mac softly. “Besides, you’re mostly naked lying on our bed; you think that don’t get me going?”

Mac grinned. “What about dinner?”

“It’ll reheat,” Don growled and captured Mac’s lips in a possessive tangle that he quickly took control of. His tongue lapped at Mac’s, stroking over it, thrusting gently before he pulled back and sucked on his lover’s lower lip. Mac moaned and ran his hands under Don’s t-shirt both searching for skin and in an effort to get the blocking material away from his lover. Don broke away long enough to pull the shirt over his head and caught Mac’s mouth again, their kisses growing hotter and more frantic. When Don finally pulled back to get out of his jeans Mac pushed off his boxers and shifted around so he was lying on the bed correctly and pulled his younger lover in against him.

“Make me forget, Donnie,” he whispered. “Make it not hurt for a while.”

“You know I love you, right?”

“I know and I love you too,” Mac said. “And I trust you with my heart and body.”

Don kissed Mac, using his tongue and lips to express his ownership of his lover if only for that short time. Mac’s hands ran up and down his back, teasing and caressing the smooth skin. Don broke the kiss to start a slow journey down Mac’s body, stopping to lick, nip and suck at various hot spots he had long ago memorized, all the while moving lower and lower until he moved back and lapped at the leaking tip of Mac’s erection. Mac moaned deeply, his hips thrusting up for more contact which Don gave him. His large hands held onto Mac’s hips as Don slowly worked his lover’s body. He sucked, tongue sliding over and around the head before pulling off and licking up and along the hot length slowly before sucking the head back into his mouth.

Something small hit Don’s forehead and he moved back in surprise to see the lube lying next to Mac’s hips and grinned. “Getting a little impatient are we?”

“I held back at work today but I wanted to jump you in my office,” Mac said. “And again at your desk. I wanted to kiss the pain out of your eyes.”

“I know.” Don opened the tube and slicked two fingers. “I could see it in your eyes when you walked past. You knew what you were doing hurt me but also knew it had to be done. I don’t blame you, Mac, and I’m honestly glad it was you and not one of the others.”

Mac spread his legs wider and Don took the nonverbal cue. As he pressed a third slick finger in to finish stretching his lover he wrapped his other hand around Mac’s cock and stroked gently. “Are you ready for me, Mac?” he asked softly.

“So ready,” Mac moaned.

With several well practiced moves Don slicked the lube over his cock and rolled Mac onto his side before pushing slowly into his lover’s body. Mac moaned and arched back against him, head turning seeking a kiss. Don pushed up on an elbow and met Mac’s lips with his own. His free hand went to Mac’s hips to steady his lover as he started thrusting. Mac’s hand drifted down to his own erection and wrapped loosely, teasing as Don’s cock stroked inside him, over his prostate. They moved together and slowly Mac’s hand tightened and his hips pushed forward into his fist and back as Don thrust forward burying his cock deeply in his lover’s body.

“Love you,” Don whispered against Mac’s lips and caught them again. Mac moaned deeply and pushed back against Don insistently. Don pulled back and out rolling Mac up onto his hands and knees, buried himself again and then pulled until Mac was upright, back against his chest. It was harder for Don to move but Mac took over, working himself on Don’s cock as his lover held him for balance and stroking him.

Mac froze suddenly and came, his body tightening around his lover. Don moved them so he could thrust and picked up a firm rhythm. “You are so hot when you come, Mac,” he whispered. “So hot and I love that I get to see you like this. You’re mine.” Don cried out as his climax hit him and he slumped down on Mac.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Don kissed Mac’s neck and rolled carefully to the side. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No but I think I could sleep,” Mac murmured. “It’s been a really stressful day and I don’t think I made it any easier on anyone.”

“You did what you had to do and I’d rather it be you than those creeps from IAB,” Don said. He pulled Mac in against him and they settled against each other comfortably. “You allowed for dignity.”

Mac shifted his head until he could hear Don’s heart. “You’re not going anywhere?”

It was the greatest fear they dealt with. Don closed his eyes and rested his chin on Mac’s head for a moment. “No Mac, I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “Not now and not ever.”

“Good; love you.”

“I love you too, Mac.”


End file.
